


¿Qué quieres que te diga?

by AliciaLuar



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Kink Meme, Language Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaLuar/pseuds/AliciaLuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for <a href="http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/1213.html?thread=1404861#cmt1404861">this prompt</a> at the Kink Meme: "It maybe weird but I find it quite a turn on if a guy can speak more than one language. So, I'm calling all you multi-linguists to write a fic where Athos and Porthos have the same kink and ban Aramis from speaking French in the bedroom."</p>
<p>Basically, Aramis teasing Athos and Porthos in Spanish and the three of them having a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué quieres que te diga?

All the musketeers in the garrison know that Aramis speaks Spanish. Each time that he hits his toe against the table, or when some bird shits on his hat, he tends to get creative about everyone’s mother and he does it in his mother tongue. He had also worked as an interpreter on more than one mission close to the Spanish border, his voice professional and serious instead of the angry tone of his curses.

Athos and Porthos had listened to him in other circumstances too. A couple hurried words while he crouched to get his hat from below Porthos bed, some sweet appellations when Athos called at his door unable to bear with those demons he doesn’t dare to talk about, and one delighted exclamation when the both of them had managed to get him a surprise birthday present that had kept them busy the whole night.

But they had never heard him quite like this. And all because of a piece of cake.

“ _Delicioso_ ” he moans eating the last bite, and Porthos and Athos can’t help but stare at him from the other side of the table. The word isn’t even that different from the French one, but there’s something on his voice that makes it sound completely different in an unexpected way. A way that sounds inappropriate for midday in the garrison yard.

“You should do that more often” Porthos says finally, not moving his eyes from Aramis mouth.

“Do what?” Aramis asks licking the remains of sugar from his thumb, and if Athos wasn’t sure that he was thinking about sweets just a moment ago he would have sworn that the gesture was deliberately slow to tease them. It works anyway.

“Speak Spanish.”

“ _¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?_ ”

Athos may have forgotten most of the Spanish he used to know, but the playful smile is unmistakable and there is a touch of mischief in his eyes that always delivers what it promises.

“You sound filthy even if I don't understand a word” Porthos grunts, and Aramis' smile only gets bigger looking at the both of them.

“ _Con el tono de voz adecuado, mi querido Porthos, puedo hacer que hasta la receta de un estofado sea lo más erótico del mundo_." He speaks slowly, savoring each syllable and leaning over the table, and Athos knows that this shouldn't be affecting him so much. Aramis fixes his eyes on him, almost liking his lips and raising an eyebrow. " _¿Y tú qué opinas, Athos?_ "

Athos has to clear his throat before he speaks because Aramis eyes are sparkling with something dangerous and lustful that disrupts him. “I know you were talking about stew, but I honestly care more about how it sounds than about the contents" he admits.

“ _Así que sólo entendéis como la mitad de lo que digo, ¿no? Interesante..._ ” his tone is a bit less playful now, but he looks thoughtful and Athos is half worried for a second that he’s getting ideas. The other half of him just wants their shift to be over and drag them to somewhere where they can actually act on those ideas.

But before he can reply or try to translate to Porthos what Aramis just said, Treville’s voice calls them from upstairs. An hour later the three of them are mentally cursing the king’s ideas as they stand guarding in the middle of the garden. Sometimes being known by the monarch has bad and boring consequences and being requested to be part of the royal guard whenever the king fancies it is one of them.

Fortunately, all the nobility are far from them enough to exchange a few whispers every now and then, and Porthos always takes advantage of that. “How long do we have to stay here?”

“Still for a while” Athos whispers back, and out of the corner of his eye he can see Porthos sigh on the other side of Aramis.

“I would rather have stayed cleaning the stables, this is too tedious.”

Athos focuses his gaze back at the nobility envying the umbrellas that keep the sunlight from their eyes. At least the summer hasn’t taken over Paris yet and the temperature is bearable. Half a minute later, there’s another whisper from his left.

“Do you know what _I_ would rather be doing?”

He has to fight the urge to turn his head towards Aramis, because even if that sentence is completely innocent and used frequently in similar circumstances, the tone of his voice definitely isn’t. Athos isn’t sure if he should answer, because that is not the moment nor the place, but he can’t help but remember the previous conversation. The need to stay in place and do his duty clashes with the want in the back of his brain, and he can hear Porthos shifting his weight from one foot to another, probably thinking the same.

At the end, neither says anything, but Aramis silky voice comes back again “ _Preferiría estar de rodillas en mi habitación._ ”

Athos swallows. He gets enough of that sentence to know that this means trouble. That this is a really bad idea. Also, that he won’t be able to tell Aramis to shut up because he does want to know more.

“ _¿Entiendes lo que digo, Porthos? ¿O preferirías que te lo dijera en francés? Aunque de esa manera_ everyone would know what’s going on.” Athos dares to look to his side for a moment and discovers that Aramis isn’t even looking at either of them. His eyes are focused in front of him and no-one who saw him could ever tell what he’s trying to do if it wasn’t for the mischievous glint that there’s in his eyes and the light smirk in his mouth. Porthos, on the other hand, is biting his lip as if he was doubting too if he should stop this or not, the mix of want and concern in his eyes obvious to Athos.

“You can always show me later” Porthos finally grunts, his voice deeper than usual, and Athos is grateful and worried at the same time. This might be one of the worst ideas they had ever had.

“ _Por supuesto que sí, mi querido amigo. Estoy más que dispuesto a enseñarte todo lo que puedo hacer estando de rodillas. Mejor dicho, todo lo que quiero hacer._ ” Aramis goes on with a sweet and slow voice, and Athos tries to focus on a tree and not in the heat that’s beginning to pool in his belly. “ _Porque ambos sabéis lo mucho que me gusta estar de rodillas, ¿verdad? Os he demostrado las veces suficientes lo mucho que disfruto cuando consigo haceros perder el control usando solo mi boca._ ”

He stops for a moment as if he wants to confirm that this is working for them and Athos curses him in his head because it definitely is. With Aramis quiet now, he knows that the both of them can hear how his own breath is heavier than before, and when Porthos shifts his weight again and clears his throat Athos knows he’s not the only one affected.

Aramis tries to hide a chuckle, but before Athos says anything he gets into character again, caressing the words and dragging them in a way that can only be described as filthy. “ _Pero también me gusta cuando sois vosotros los que me hacéis perder el control a mí. Cuando me sujetais y haceis lo que queréis conmigo, tocándome lo justo hasta que no me queda otro remedio que suplicaros que me folleis._ ”

Athos notices how Aramis voice is getting deeper too and wonders if he’s picturing what he’s describing. His Spanish isn’t too good, but he gets the important words and just imagines Aramis begging them in his mother tongue. He swallows again and tries not to focus on the rising tightness of his undergarments.

“ _Pero luego entrais en mí de forma tan lenta que tengo que suplicar de nuevo para que me deis lo que necesito. Porque creedme, a esas alturas no me apetece ya andar con preliminares.”_

He has to quiet again when they see the King and all the nobility get closer and the three of them try to keep a straight position and hide their blush. When they are finally gone, Porthos grunts softly in relief as they wait for Treville.

 “ _Algún día os convenceré de que me dejéis chuparoslas en el cuartel_ ” Aramis adds like an afterthought just before the captain approaches them, and this time is Athos who grunts.

“When this is over, your lodgings are the closest ones.”

He doesn’t need to look at him to know that Aramis is smiling. 

* * *

The moment Aramis finishes getting off his clothes to be in just his small clothes, Porthos pushes him onto the bed. He and Athos are always quicker than him undressing, not really caring if something gets dirty, and before he knows it, Aramis is surrounded by them.

Athos situates himself over the bed at Aramis back, nipping at his neck and letting his hands wander over his chest while Porthos kneels before him opening Aramis’ legs with hot hands. Aramis takes some air and closes his eyes appreciating the attention, but suddenly both of them stay still.

“What is it?” he asks opening his eyes again and worried for a second until he sees the hunger in Porthos eyes and a devilish smile on his lips.

“You see,” Porthos starts while circling his thumbs over the soft skin of Aramis thighs, “you’ve been teasing us all day, so if you want something you’ll have to ask for it.”

“And since you have been bugging us with your language skills,” Athos continues, his breath hot in Aramis ear and the warmth of his body close to his back, “we thought that French won’t do it today.”

Aramis grins at Porthos and licks his lower lips with deliberate calm “ _Así que esas tenemos, ¿eh?_ ” there’s a small nod from Porthos between his legs and Athos’ mouth returns to his neck, so he goes on “ _Pues si mi boca va a estar ocupada hablando, las vuestras serán las que tendrán que hacer todo el trabajo._ ”

Both of them grunt to his words and start moving again, so Aramis rises one hand to hold Athos closer to that point in his neck where he likes it more. While moving to give him move space, he rests his other hand over Porthos head, moving him closer and making him breathe over the growing tent of his undergarments.

“ _No sé qué se supone que tengo que deciros, pero si es el idioma lo que os gusta no me cuesta nada satisfaceros_ ” he pants between his teeth, moving a little to help Porthos remove the last obstacle between his lips and Aramis cock. When after a few strokes he finally swallows him he moans “ _¡Dios mío, sí!_ ”

Athos snorts against his neck and Aramis can feel him hard too against the small of his back “You can say whatever you want, but this is hardly a religious matter.”

“ _Habla por ti_ ” Aramis mutters and tries not to thrust into the hot wetness of Porthos mouth as Athos removes his shirt, leaving him completely naked and at his lovers mercy. “ _A ti no te la están chupando como si quisieran sacarte el alma._ ”

“Describe it to me” Athos whispers in his ear, his mouth still kissing and licking Aramis neck and his hands leaving light touches in his chest and belly.

“ _Su boca es tan cálida… y ha aprendido a copiarme el movimiento de lengua así que…_ ” maybe Porthos understands him more than he initially thought, because he chooses that moment to do the tongue thing and Aramis can’t help but whine and thrust again into his mouth.

Athos pinches his nipple to get his attention and smiles again against his neck “Go on.”

“ _Así que el muy capullo me está volviendo loco_ ” Aramis finishes, panting and resting his head on Athos shoulder. He’s all for dirty talking as foreplay, but with both of them focusing on him this way, making coherent sentences seems like a luxury. For a moment he just tries to keep his breathing under control, but then Porthos pulls away and Aramis opens his eyes, that he hadn’t realised that he had closed “Don’t stop!”

Porthos looks too smaug even if he’s on his knees and his own undergarments tented in an obscene way. “Well, you stopped talking to us, so…”

“ _No seas capullo y sigue_ ” he snaps, hard and leaking and so damn close that this time the Spanish isn’t deliberate. One of his hands is still over Porthos head and he pushes a bit to try to keep him moving.

“Maybe you should specify more what do you want us to do” Athos suggests from behind him and Aramis feels like one of his hands starts to get lower and hold him at the base of his cock.

“ _Quiero… quiero correrme en la boca de Porthos_ ” he manages to say, and it’s obvious that both Athos and Porthos get the meaning if not the words, as they moan and resume moving over him, stroking and sucking him. “ _Quiero que me la chupe hasta terminar en su boca y quiero que tú sigas mordiéndome el cuello de esa manera._ ”

Athos does bite his neck specially hard and Porthos moves his tongue again circling the head of his cock, and Aramis can’t take it any more. He moans a “ _¡Oh, dios, sí!_ ” that shakes his whole body and feels how Porthos swallows his come. He closes his eyes enjoying the aftermath of his orgasm for a moment. 

It takes him a bit to go back to himself, and when he does Porthos is already on his feet and kissing Athos hard behind him. Smiling happily, Aramis twists himself and kisses both of them, reaching to the front of Porthos undergarments just to discover that there’s already a wet stain there.

Porthos shrugs at Aramis’ questioning eyes, and there’s a satisfied smile on his face, so he turns to Athos “ _Parece que sólo nos quedas tú._ ”

Athos just moves backwards leaving them more space, and in a moment Porthos has opened his clothes and begins stroking him. Aramis makes himself comfortable on his other side and starts returning the favor, sucking and kissing the side of Athos’ neck while one of his hands joins Porthos’.

“ _Si llego a saber lo mucho que os gustaba que hablara en español lo hubiera hecho más a menudo_ ” he mutters between kisses, and the soft moan that escapes Athos lips makes him smile again. He knows that this won’t take much longer.

Porthos uses his free hand to cup Athos balls and Aramis gets closer to his ear whispering in his filthiest voice “ _La próxima vez podría recitar poesía mientras me follas._ ”

Athos shudders in their arms, coming in white waves that stain their entangled hands and grunting with an incoherent sound. He lets himself fall on the bed and Aramis and Porthos soon join him. As Aramis licks the rests of Athos come from his hand in a gesture that reminds Porthos of earlier that day, he comments “I know some latin too, if you are also into that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> _“¿Qué quieres que te diga?”_ = What do you want me to tell you?
> 
> _“Delicioso”_ = Delicious.
> 
> _“¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?”_ = And why should I do that?
> 
> _“Con el tono de voz adecuado, mi querido Porthos, puedo hacer que hasta la receta de un estofado sea lo más erótico del mundo"_ = With the right voice tone, my dear Porthos, I can even make a stew recipe be the most erotic thing in the world.
> 
> _"¿Y tú qué opinas, Athos?"_ = And what do you think, Athos?
> 
> _“Así que sólo entendéis como la mitad de lo que digo, ¿no? Interesante...”_ = So you only understand like half of what I say, isn’t it? Interesting...
> 
> _“Preferiría estar de rodillas en mi habitación”_ = I’d rather be on my knees in my room.
> 
> _“¿Entiendes lo que digo, Porthos? ¿O preferirías que te lo dijera en francés? Aunque de esa manera_ everyone would know what’s going on” = Do you understand what I’m saying, Porthos? Or would you rather I tell you in French? But that way everyone would know what’s going on.
> 
> _“Por supuesto que sí, mi querido amigo. Estoy más que dispuesto a enseñarte todo lo que puedo hacer estando de rodillas. Mejor dicho, todo lo que quiero hacer”_ = Of course, my dear friend, I’m more than willing to show you all I can do on my knees. Rather, all I want to do.
> 
> _“Porque ambos sabéis lo mucho que me gusta estar de rodillas, ¿verdad? Os he demostrado las veces suficientes lo mucho que disfruto cuando consigo haceros perder el control usando solo mi boca”_ = Because you both know how much I like being on my knees, right? I’ve proven you enough times how much I enjoy when I get to make you lose control using only my mouth.
> 
> _“Pero también me gusta cuando sois vosotros los que me hacéis perder el control a mí. Cuando me sujetais y haceis lo que queréis conmigo, tocándome lo justo hasta que no me queda otro remedio que suplicaros que me folleis”_ = But I also like when it’s you who make me lose control. When you hold me and do whatever you want with me, touching me barely enough until I have no other choice but to beg you to fuck me.
> 
> _“Pero luego entrais en mí de forma tan lenta que tengo que suplicar de nuevo para que me deis lo que necesito. Porque creedme, a esas alturas no me apetece ya andar con preliminares”_ = But then you enter inside me so slowly that I have to beg again for you to give me what I need. Because, believe me, at that moment I don’t fancy playing around with foreplay anymore.
> 
> _“Algún día os convenceré de que me dejéis chuparoslas en el cuartel”_ = Someday I will convince you to let me suck you in the garrison.
> 
> _“Así que esas tenemos, ¿eh?”_ = So that’s how this is, eh?
> 
> _“Pues si mi boca va a estar ocupada hablando, las vuestras serán las que tendrán que hacer todo el trabajo”_ = If my mouth is going to be busy speaking, yours will be the ones that will have to do all the working.
> 
> _“No sé qué se supone que tengo que deciros, pero si es el idioma lo que os gusta no me cuesta nada satisfaceros”_ = I don’t know what I’m supposed to tell you, but if it’s the language what you like it costs me nothing to satisfy you.
> 
> _“¡Dios mío, sí!”_ = My god, yes!
> 
> _“Habla por ti”_ = Speak for yourself.
> 
> _“A ti no te la están chupando como si quisieran sacarte el alma”_ = You are not being sucked like if he wants to suck your soul.
> 
> _“Su boca es tan cálida… y ha aprendido a copiarme el movimiento de lengua así que…”_ = His mouth is so warm… and he has learned to copy the tongue movement so…
> 
> _“Así que el muy capullo me está volviendo loco”_ = So the fucker is driving me crazy.
> 
> _“No seas capullo y sigue”_ = Don’t fuck around and go on.
> 
> _“Quiero… quiero correrme en la boca de Porthos”_ = I want… I want to come in Porthos’ mouth.
> 
> _“Quiero que me la chupe hasta terminar en su boca y quiero que tú sigas mordiéndome el cuello de esa manera”_ = I want him to suck me until I finish in his mouth and I want you to keep biting my neck that way.
> 
> _“¡Oh, dios, sí!”_ = Oh, god, yes!
> 
> _“Parece que sólo nos quedas tú”_ = It looks that you are the only one left.
> 
> _“Si llego a saber lo mucho que os gustaba que hablara en español lo hubiera hecho más a menudo”_ = If I had know that you liked me speaking Spanish so much I would have done it more often.
> 
> _“La próxima vez podría recitar poesía mientras me follas”_ = Next time I could recite poetry while you fuck me.


End file.
